DMS2:More Than Just Friends
by Dark Magician Boy1
Summary: What happens when you find out that you can breathe under water. Well, your life changes forever. Dont miss reading this fanfic, the sequel to Duel Monster Spirits. Also you can vote for my future fanfic called the AAC Awards.
1. A Weird Experience

Jason: Yay, sequel time.  
  
DMG: Whoop-dee-do.  
  
Jason: Now for this fan fiction, I'll be asking questions at the end of each chapter for the AAC Awards.  
  
DMG: AAC stands for Anime Awards Ceremony.  
  
Jason: Exactly, so remember to review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!, or any other Anime cartoon. But I am giving you the chance to vote on them, so review or I'll answer the questions based on whom I think should win.  
  
DMG: Time for the fan fic.  
  
^_^ @_@ ^_^  
DMS2: More Than Just Friends  
Chapter1: A Weird Experience  
  
~Kaore's POV~  
It was Thursday and I just came Tea's house. We were doing girl stuff like doing each other's hair. I braided Tea's hair. The way that Tea did my hair was really pretty. She put it in a ponytail and gave long bangs. It looks really pretty. I'm going to wear it to school tomorrow, I hope Jason likes it. I really do like him, not only is he cute, but he's smart too. Or at least I think so, he has real potential.  
  
While I was going up-stairs, I noticed Lee going down-stairs. It looked like he was thinking. I managed to see the card he was looking at and discovered that it was the same one that I found in a swimming pool over the summer only with a few minor differences. For example: it had a picture. It had a lot of detail to it and looked exactly like him. I wondered if Lee drew that picture but then I remembered that that Lee can't draw for beans. Oh well, someone drew it that's for sure.  
  
*In Kaore's Room*  
While my own bathtub was filling up with water, I was getting undressed to take a bath. Because I didn't want my hair to get messed up, which Tea did so beautifully, I put on a shower cap. I went to my closet to get a towel and then went inside my bathroom. I dipped my foot into the water to feel how warm it was. It was Luke warm. Just how I liked it. I looked at the time. "7:00p.m," I said to my self, "just 30 more minutes until my show comes on, I have to make this quick." I put both my feet in the water. Then I heard my bathroom door slam shut. In my surprise I jumped up, slipped and banged my head on the faucet. I was unconscious.  
  
I woke up. I was still inside all of the water. I got up to see what time it was. It was 10:00p.m. I was unconscious in the water for three hours straight but I wasn't wet or prune. What was happening to me? Am I a freak? Am I a mutant? At least I am alive. But still, it was scary. I wanted to know what was going on.  
~End POV~  
^_^ @_@ ^_^ DMG: What was that all for?  
  
Jason: What was what all for?  
  
DMG: Why did I drown for three hours?  
  
Jason: You mean why didn't you drown for three hour.  
  
DMG: Thank goodness I didn't.  
  
Jason: Hey I'm almost going to die in this fan fiction.  
  
DMG: Cool!  
  
Jason: Anyway, it's time for the first AAC Question.  
  
AAC Question#1: Who is your favorite Male Anime Character? Yami Vegeta Kenshin Ash  
F. Yusuke  
  
Jason: I'm only putting Vegeta up there because Vegeta won a popularity contest in Shonen Jump Magazine.  
  
DMG: He doesn't own that magazine either.  
  
Jason: So remember to review and vote for the AAC Question.  
  
DMG: No voting twice, or any other form of cheating  
  
Jason: So 'till next chapter, see ya. 


	2. The Truth Revealed

Jason: Hello, It's me Jason.  
  
DMG: And of course, Dark Magician Girl is here too.  
  
Jason: I hope you guys are voting.  
  
DMG: You know what will happen if you don't, and believe me, you don't want that to happen.  
  
Jason: (on the internet typing) Hi Dark Magician Boy1, for the best male character, I would like to vote for.  
  
DMG: JASON!!!  
  
Jason: OK, OK (erases everything he typed and log's off the internet)  
  
Disclaimer: Jason does not own Yu-gi-oh! or any other anime cartoon, but he is giving you a chance to vote on them.  
  
AAC Update: Voting is now in session. So far, only one person voted. Please start voting in order for they're to be an AAC Award Ceremony.  
  
Jason: By the way, I got the AAC Award Ceremony idea from the VMA Awards.  
  
DMG: Now, while we are thinking of the next AAC Question, here is the chapter.  
  
^_^ @_@ ^_^  
DMS2: More Than Just Friends  
Chapter2: The Truth Revealed  
  
~Kaore's POV~  
I was in my room, getting dressed. I was trying my best not to get my not to get my hair messed up. I then put on my blue sneakers (I had gym today). After that, I went to my vanity to pick out what jewelry I was going to wear. I chose to wear my blue heart earrings and my gold locket. So what I was completely wearing a light blue spaghetti strap shirt, mini blue shorts, blue sneakers, blue earrings, and a gold locket. The locket could only fit one picture in it and it was empty. I wanted to put a picture of Jason and me in there but I haven't got one yet. I sighed grabbed my book bag and went downstairs.  
  
I went to the front door, I didn't want to wait for my brothers after what happened last time we went walking with Jason. When I opened the door I saw Jason. "Oh, ah, hi Jason," I said. "Hi Kaore," he responded. He started to blush. "I, ah, like your hair," Jason commented. Yes, score, thank you for Tea's hair styling skills. "Thanks," I told him, "now let's go." "Now," he asked, "but what about Yugi and Tea?" "Well," I began to say, "I kind of want to tell you something along the way." "Oh," Jason said confused, "well okay. I tell Yugi that when I see him.  
  
/On the way to school, I struggled to tell Jason what happened last night. We were outside of the schools main entrance when I finally finished what I had to say\  
  
"I'm a freak Jason," I said. "Now you're not," he told me. "Yes I am, I'll never be able to get through this," I said. "Yes you will," he assured me. "You think so," I asked. "I don't think so," he told me, "I know so." I then looked into his eyes as he looked into mine. We leaned forward as we were about to kiss each other deeply. We got ready to kiss, and then leaned forward even more, but then Jason lowered his head as he heard a voice say; "Now you wouldn't do that with me here now would you." Jason turned around and saw my brother Lee. "No," he responded. "Thought not," Lee said rudely. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds and then Jason said, "I'll see you later Kaore," while still staring at Lee. Then Jason walked away angrily. "Why did you do that," I asked my rude brother. "You only knew Jason for three days you don't know what he'll do to you," he told me. "You never told that to Niko," I said and then walked away while crying.  
~End POV~  
  
^_^ @_@ ^_^ DMG: Yuck, thank goodness we didn't kiss each other.  
  
Jason: What's that supposed to mean.  
  
DMG: It means that I don't want to kiss you.  
  
Jason: Too bad we're going to kiss in the very last chapter.  
  
DMG: Yuck.  
  
Jason: Now time for the next AAC question.  
  
AAC Question: Who is your favorite female character. Dark Magician Girl Karou Kamiya. Bulma Sakura  
F. Misty  
  
DMG: I had to force Jason to put me on there.  
  
Jason: She was going to attack me if I didn't  
  
DMG: Hey, I'm not just all about looks I'm fierce too.  
  
Jason: Yeah, so till' next chapter, see ya. 


	3. Destiny

Boom-Box: to the left, take it back now yal, 5 hops this time, right foot 2 stomp, left foot 2stomp, Cha-Cha now yal.  
  
Dark Magician Girl and Jason are now doing the cha-cha.  
  
Jason: Hello, everybody it's me Jason  
  
DMG: and Dark Magician Girl  
  
Jason: and we're doing the cha-cha slide.  
  
DMG: Now time for the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! or the Cha-Cha Slide  
  
AAC Update: Thanks for all the reviews, but I still need more. Please keep on reviewing. A new AAC Question will be given after the chapter.  
  
Jason: You heard the AAC Update, start reviewing.  
  
DMG: -_- you don't have to rude.  
  
Jason: but I want to -_-  
  
DMG: Works for me.  
  
Jason: ^_^  
  
You: -_-  
  
DMG: Time for the fan fic.  
  
^_^ @_@ ^_^  
DMS2: More Than Just Friends  
Chapter3: Destiny  
  
~Kaore's POV~  
RRIIIINNG, the last bell rang. The weekend was finally here. Everybody rushed to his or her lockers. I went to mine and got my book-bag, and then went to Jason's locker. On my way there, I saw Jason all ready to leave trying to get to my locker. "Oh, hi Jason," I said. "Hiya, Kaore, now let's find Yugi and Tea and then we can-" "No," I said cutting him short, "I just want to be with you." Jason looked down on the floor while blushing and said, "ooo-okay."  
  
We were walking around the neighborhood. We already went home to put away our book-bags. We decided to talk to each other about things. "Ha, ha, ha," Jason laughed, "I knew it, Yugi and Tea do love each other, but are too embarrassed tell each other." "Yep," I responded. "I think that people like that are meant for each other," Jason said. "Sort of like us," I said shyly. Then there was a 10 second silence while we slowly faced each other. "Yeah," Jason replied softly, "sort of like us." We then got closer. We leaned up to kiss each other. I closed my eyes and leaned towards him even closer, but then everything became a shock when I heard Jason scream. I opened my eyes and immediately saw a sword slash Jason's arm. He fell to the ground. I was in tears after that.  
  
Then I saw a boy dressed liked a Celtic Jason: By the way Celtic is a race. You know, like Americans. Just look it up in the dictionary.  
  
DMG: Back to the fan fic.  
  
Then I saw a boy dressed liked a Celtic. "I told you that Kaore is mine," the boy said, "but you didn't listen. So that's what you get." Then the boy turned to me. "As for you my sweet," he began. Then he pulled me toward him and tried to kiss me, but then a fire blast struck him. Which was very weird because even though he got struck to the ground, he didn't catch on fire. I looked to see who shot the fire by turning around and saw my brother wearing a purple dress.  
~End POV~  
  
~Lee's POV~  
"How dare you disrespect my sister," I said to Celtic. "Oh, Dark Magician," he said, "how nice of you to show. Although you'll find that defeating me this time won't be so easy. You see I learned a lot of things in our first fight." I was disgusted in him, I threw another fire blast at him but stopped to see the results. I couldn't believe my eyes he wasn't burned or on fire. "For instance," Celtic said, "your ability to control fire. That is why I am wearing a non-flammable suit." Oh no, I'm in trouble. Celtic then ran up to me and started to try to slash me but I tried my best to dodge them.  
  
Just then Celtic took the handle of his sword and smashed it on my face. Then he kicked me to the ground. "Now do you see, you can't win," Celtic told me. I got up. "You may be able to stop my fire technique," I started to say, "but you'll never be able to dodge this." I rose up my staff in the air. The orb on the top of my staff started to glow black. I pointed my staff to Celtic Guardian and shouted, "DARK MAGIC ATTACK." A dark force then erupted out of the orb and then was about to attack Celtic. It hit him, it had to, yes, it had to. Once again I was surprised. Celtic was unharmed. For some reason a man in a metal suit holding a sword blocked the attack.  
  
"Once again I have outsmarted you," Celtic said. "How do you like my power item." Power item. What the heck is a power item. "This pacific power item is called, Block Attack," Celtic said. "It stops any attack you throw at me for 1 turn. But because my leader Kaiba is so great, he enhanced it to last forever. That means whenever you throw that attack on me, it'll just be blocked." Then he ran up to me and slashed me with his sword. I fell to the floor. I could no longer hold the position of the Dark Magician. Its spirit went back into the card.  
~End POV~  
  
~Kaore's POV~ "No," I said to myself, "I have to save my brother." "And you can," Yami said, "just concentrate on what you'll be fighting for." I did as he instructed and just like that I transformed. "Congratulations," Yami said, "you have become Dark Magician Girl the spirit of water.  
~End POV~  
  
^_^ @_@ ^_^ Jason: There's chapter 3  
  
DMG: and now for the AAC Question.  
  
AAC Question: Who is your favorite character with a sword Celtic Guardian Kenshin Yoh Asakura Amidamaru Trunks  
  
Jason: So remember to review and vote. Till' next chapter, see ya. 


End file.
